We swore never to say GOODBYE
by mrbangyongguk
Summary: A love neither of them really imagined they'd have. A love so unexpected to them, they couldn't think of any possible way to tell each other how they feel. They had no choice but to keep it ALL in, until one confesses. SWEETEST STORY EVER! R&R PLOX? XD
1. Chapter 1: A Bump to Remember

All Thanks to the Violin.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own La Corda D'oro or any of it's characters.

There might be a bit of wrong grammar or wrong spellings, though. Please bear with it. :) I'm just new. :P

Okay, so this is my very first fanfic but I've been writing for about 3 years now. Hope you enjoy this. :P

--Prologue:

I walked slowly inside the mist-filled, not-so-vacant, soundproof room. There, I found a piano sitting in the center of the room. The piano was white—all white. I slowly walked towards the piano and touched its smooth, scratch-free edges. Something inside of the piano just kept on calling my name. "Kaho.. Kaho." It was so tempting that I sat down on the piano chair, that was frankly too short for me, and started to play it. The sonnet I was playing was my own composition and I'm pretty proud of it. The piano was soon going to be ours, though. But yet, I still played it with great caution with a fear that I might break it. I gently touched and pressed the keys of the piano and closed my eyes. I listened carefully to the beautiful melody I was creating I guess I got so carried away that I started to sing to my own tune. "Imagine if the pillow that you cried on was my chest and the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand." Then, I stopped for a moment. NO! I don't' want to play the piano, no more. I love the violin. I love it. But then again.. I don't know how to play it.

Chapter1: A Bump to Remember.

RIIIING! It was my alarm clock. Again. Hi! My name is Hino Kahoko. And my family and I currently live in Japan. But unfortunately, we have to migrate to New York in a few years so I guess I have to get the best from Japan now. So, I'm currently 15 so I'm just a sophomore. I will be studying in Seisou University, I guess, a music school. My journey to learning a new instrument and learning to love it started with that morning.

As I reached out my hand and pressed the alarm button, I poked my little head from under the bed sheets and squinted my eyes. "_Gosh!"_ Kaho sighed._" It's 6 in the morning and there's no school until tomorrow!" _So I thought to myself. _"hmmmm." _I snapped and finally knew what was going on. I crossed my hands and raised an eyebrow. "_MOM! Must be her fault. Who else could it be? My sister?!" _So, I jumped out of my messy, messy bed and looked at the mirror. There, I saw my reflection, ofcourse. _"I'm finally learning to play the violin tomorrow. Aren't I supposed to be excited?" _I thought to myself. After a few minutes of daydreaming about me playing the violin, I finally snapped out of the dream world and yes, back to simple, old me. So, I brushed my messy, hair-in-the-morning redheaded curls and ran down the stairs. I'm supposing that my mom is already down stairs. I didn't here her banging all the books again inside her room because of her clumsiness. So yeah, I went to the kitchen but had a little doubt inside of me that she's in there. Well, simply because. For a girl and a mother, she really is not that good inside the kitchen trust me. As I rushed inside the kitchen, still having doubts that she's there, my eyes widened. There, I saw my dark, shorthaired mother flipping a pancake. And guess what? She's not failing OR burning them! I was still a bit sleepy since she woke me up 6 in the morning. So technically, my eyes were sleepy, too. But after seeing mom do that, my eyes just popped.

"_Mom! You're cooking!" _I exclaimed. Mom looked at me like she saw a ghost. I guess I frightened her. _"Jeez, Kahoko, keep it down. You're sister I still sleeping you know." _She scolded and raised a brow on me. _"Sorry, mom. Oh yeah, good morning. I was just a bit surprised you were cooking. `Cause usually, I do that." _I chuckled. She then crosses her arm and chuckled, too. _"I'm not that bad am I? I know how to cook to you know." _She said without hesitation. She's pretty confident of cooking pancakes since you just flip `em when they're done. I gave my ever-caring mother a sincere smile. _"I know, mom." _Mom was always there for me. I know. I've been worrying lately because I wasn't confident of going in an exclusive music school. Yes, I've always loved playing the piano. But I come to this school to learn something more that a little piano keys. I guess she's always kept me up. Speaking of mom.. I suddenly remembered what she did! "_Uhm. Mom? Can I ask you something?" _I asked acting all serious. "_What is it, Kahoko, dear?" _She stiffens. I guess she's worried because I had a serious face? I heard an evil laugh suddenly inside my head. Yeah, it's weird. I bowed my head a bit. And.. _"Why did you wake me up at this time!?" _I blurted out laughing. She sighed. I guess she was pretty much relieved that it wasn't real serious. I sorta felt guilty, though. Well, she is my mom I shouldn't have done it. But, she laughed so I guess it's okay. _"Well?" _I asked while waiting for her to answer on the rights of a 15-year old teenager trying to get some sleep while there's no school. She finally stopped laughing and got back to her cooking. _"Well, I wanted to get new clothes for you since you're going to a new school tomorrow." _She excitedly replied. _"And? `Cmon mom, we have a uniform."_ I said eager for another answer. "Well.." she explained. _"This school promotes on their students having a lot of outside activities. And I was guessing that you're going to need a lot of clothes since you're going to go out more." _I can see it in her eyes when she said that. She was really excited on helping me be more adaptable to the new surrounding and grounds that I will be facing tomorrow in Seisou. I see, she's still a bit concerned about me even though there's entirely nothing to worry about. I can't argue with my mom `cause I know she's just doing what she thinks is better for me. So, I agreed.

Mom was so hyper and stuff when I said yes. She' started to get a little carried away, I guess. She talked to me while eating her half-burnt pancakes. I walked slowly to the bathroom to take a bath. I have to admit, I really am scared and very nervous. Even though mom was there to comfort me, it can't be helped being nervous, right? It is my first time to be in an exclusive school. I really thought about those kinds of things while taking a shower. It relaxed me a bit, though.

**--In the Mall, 9:34 am.**

"_Oh! Look at that Shirt, Kahoko! I'm sure it would fit you perfectly!" _This is what I was afraid of. MOM. She's MOM! She gets all hyped up and stuff and drags me all around the place. But besides all of these, I'm happy. Seeing mom so happy like this is just once in a while. So I guess I have to bear with it. "_Oh `cmon, Kahoko, try it on. I think it looks good on you!" _Mom said scurrying to me with a bunch of striking-colored shirts. I slapped my head then sighed. _"Coming, mom! And yes, I will try all of these!" _There was a LOT of shirts, trust me. When you go shopping with my MOM, you can never have to many to fit. But in the end, you just end up buying maybe 2 or 3 of the clothes you tried on. The pile I was carrying was so freaking high that I didn't even see where I was going! And because of that.. ***THUMP* **Dang, I bumped someone! I fell on the floor on my bottom(LOL) and the big pile of clothes I was carrying went flying all over the place. I fell on the floor real hard, and it hurts. It was my fault so I had to apologize. "_Ow. I'm really sorry. You see, I couldn't see where I was going and.." _I suddenly stopped talking because I saw a hand in front of me. I held it and stood up quickly and when I finally was on my two, very clumsy feet, I saw the guy who held his hand out to help me. He was a bit taller than me and he had forest green colored hair. The colors of his eyes were also green so it matched up perfectly. He wore blue unbuttoned polo with a plain white shirt as an undershirt. He also had blue camo pants and wore sneakers with it. He had a sad and concerned look in his face. I saw that face so I said with an I'm-okay smile, "_oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you because of the clothes I was carrying." _I then bowed to him as a sign of sorry. _"Gah! Don't bow down!" _he said surprised. So I quickly raised my head and scratched my red curls. He smiled at me because he sensed that it was all okay. So as a sign of response, I smiled back at him.

Oyeah! Guess who! :I think you guys know who he is! xD YEY! :P


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Greenhaired Guy

Chapter 2: Meeting the Green-haired guy.

Again, he held out his hand. He was an acquaintance to me but still he wanted to be friends. He had a sincere smile. I can sense that he was a very happy and cheerful person. Good, maybe he can teach me on how to be more cheerful. I held out my hand, too. Then, he shook it gently not to let his boy strength dominate mine and I think he might've blushed? Nah, he wouldn't. Who would blush because of me? Tsk. After gently shaking my hand, he introduced himself, "_hi there. My name is Hihara Kazuki. Nice to meet you! And, yeah. I'm sorry if I suddenly bumped into you. I should've looked where I was going. Sorry." _He said politely. I fluffed my skirt `cause there was some dust on it and smiled. _"oh, I'm Hino Kahoko. It's a pleasure to meet you, too. And no, I'm sorry. It was my fault." _I bowed down to him. AGAIN. He hesitated and panicked a bit. _"Ah! Please, Hino-chan, don't bow to me! We jut met!" _He pleaded. I saw that he really was serious about it so I stood straight and quickly apologized. He then smiled at me. For a girl like me who IS NOT into boys, I really thought that Hihara-kun was cute. But I don't like him! Of course, we just met. So after introducing ourselves, mom suddenly cut in. _"Kahoko! Have you tri—." _He saw that Hiahara-kun and me was trying to have a conversation which didn't turn out very well `cause of two things. One, there was pretty much nothing to talk about. And number two, mom butt in our conversation. _"Mom!" _I looked at her. She already knew that look. It was the please-don't-embarrass-me look. And she seemed to understand! Hurray! So, she smiled at me. _"Uhhh. Hino-chan, I better get going. I've still gotta catch up with y class schedules in Seisou. So, better run." _He asked permission. I was surprised. He was studying in my school! So I asked him. _"Wait, you study in Seisou!?" _He shrugged a bit, but nodded. I gave him a surprised look. It was as if he already knows what I meant because he gave me a big grin. _"Yes! Why!?" _he said very excitedly. I gave out a happy sigh and finally said, "_Well, I'm going there, too! But I'm only new there. School's tomorrow, right?" "Is that so? I would love to help you around Seisou! You're going to love it there! And yes, first day is tomorrow." _I gave him a smile and thought to myself, "_Yeah! It would be nice if you already know someone in a new school. At least I won't have to eat alone in the cafeteria." _I giggled to my own thoughts. I guess he felt confused on why I was giggling._ "I better scoot now, Hino-chan. I've got things to do. See ya tomorrow, Hino-chan! Nice meeting you!" _he waved at me then smiled. "_Yeah, bye, Hihara-kun. Nice meeting you, too!" _I responded with the same sweet smile on my face. He ran down to the door and opened it. Suddenly, he looked back and waved at me. He mouthed the words, "_See yah!_" I sighed. I was happy that I get to have a friend for tomorrow. But still.. I can't be sure if I'm confident enough to go to an exclusive school like that. I badly need an attitude change, huh? I need to boost my confidence a bit. I'll need it. BADLY. I lost my train of thought because of mom. Again. She poked my hip and giggled. _"That's a very cute guy, Kahoko, dear." _She teased me. I laughed at my mother for talking about boys suddenly. I never really knew that she liked or even supported me with the so-called boy topic. I wish I knew. But we never really sat down on the round table we have and have a nice conversation about boys. I guess my mom really does know me. I'm supposing she knows that I'm not interested in guys right now that are why she's not yet bringing up the subject with me OR my sister.

After a few teasing, I finally said to my mom, "_Oh c'mon, mom. I bet he already has a girlfriend. Not that I care." _HESITATE. That's what I did with my last 2 sentences. I don't like him. Not at all. We just met so it really is not possible. Well, I look forward to seeing him in school, that's for sure. After a lot of thinking and recovering from the unexpected acquaintance from the green haired guy, we finally paid for all the shirts and pants, took a cab and went home. Home sweet home. As soon as I laid all the shopping bags that I carried, I ran quickly quiet, purple-wallpapered room of mine and started to think hard. REAL HARD. _"What will happen to me tomorrow?" "Will I embarrass myself in front of other people?" "Will I have many friends like Nao and Mio? Last year?" _These questions.. These were the ones that bothered my mind through the night. We went home by 6 PM and by the time that I snapped out of it; it was already 7:30. Mom called me for dinner, but I guess I wasn't hungry for any dinner. Or lasagna. All night, the questions bothered me, until I finally fell asleep. It started to rain real hard. The pitter-patter of the rain falling on my window shield continued until the night finally passed.

**--6 a.m, first day of school.**

***RRRINNNGG!***

There goes my alarm clock. I'm going to have to be used to that ringing noise since it's already the start of school. I have to hear that annoying sound every morning like last year. There was pretty much no choice but to get out of my bed, brush my red curls, take a quick, hot bath and eat breakfast. I'm sure that I'll get used to it `cause I know I'll be doing it for another 10 months. As soon as I got down from the stairs, my mother's sweet face was first to startle me. _"Oh my, honey. You looked scared. Is something the matter?" _She asked while lowering her eyebrows, which showed her forehead wrinkles. It was a sign that she was worrying. I quickly held my chin up and gave her a nice, big grin. "_Mom, everything's okay. I just got a bit scared of you." _We both gave it a big laugh. While mom set the plates for breakfast, she encouraged me, "_Do your best, Kahoko, dear. Everything is going to be fine. Besides, I have a surprise for you when you get to school." " Yeah, right. I hope what mom said about everything's going to be fine comes true.. And I wonder what's the surprise?" _I kept on thinking to myself until I finished my breakfast and head out for school.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting him for the 2nd Time!

Chapter 3: Meeting him for the Second Time!

"_Gosh! Why does the path to school have to be a hill!? I'm going to be late for first day of school!" _I panicked while I rushed to get to school on time. I was holding a lot of textbooks for the first day to put inside my locker so the weight of those books made it a little harder for me to hurry up a very steep road. So it was a lot of work. I panted while I actually and finally reached the top of the hill! Now I just have to go down and turn left to get to the school. I scurried down the slippery hill since it rained quite hard last night. Afraid I was going to slip, I settled down and just started to walk. A fast walk, yeah. After half way through the hill, I heard something behind me. It was like a bike screeching down a hill trying to hit the breaks. Wait! I am in a hill! Then there must be. As soon as I looked behind me.. ***BOOM! THUMP!* **I knew it! There was a bike! The last words I heard when I was still conscious was, _"Hey! Are you okay!?" _Then the voice faded and it all became a blur to me. I fell down unconscious, I guessed since I felt the great impact of the bike in my body. It hurts. A LOT. The guy who hit me panicked. Yes, it was Hihara! He panicked because he didn't know what to do with an unconscious girl in the middle of the wet road. _"Dang! What am I going to do now! I hit a girl and I'm also late for class! Dang!" _Just the thought of himself hitting a person with an uncontrolled bike in a slippery road and the mere fact he was going to be late for the first day of classes? It surely did not calm him down nor settled him. Finally, he thought of an idea. He snapped and thought to himself, _"Aha! I got it! She is dead so I'll just have to burry her in the middle on nowhere, move to another town and change my name. Kahara Hizuki. Yeah, that's right!" _he giggled to himself on the thought of the girl being dead and changing his name. His funny thoughts suddenly stopped when finally, he recognized the girl he hit. "_Hino Kahoko.." _A flashback on his mind started. He was in the mall and suddenly bumped a girl and the clothes went flying and all. The first thought that came to his mind was to be ashamed of himself. The mere fact of just meeting a person yesterday and hitting her with a bike on the next day is not very pleasing for him. "_Hino Kahoko! It's her! Dang! I've got to get her to a hospital or something! Or better.. our school clinic! That way, I can be on time and save her. Nice thinking, Hihara!" _So, Hihara carried the soaked, unconscious girl on his back and left his bike on the side of the road, hoping that it will still be there when he gets back. But he doubts it. He put Kahoko on his back and set out for school.

**--7:13 am, Seisou University.**

Finally, the dead, tired guy reached his destination, Seisou University. He inhaled and exhaled very quickly trying to catch a breath from the long and tiring trip he had form the hill, down to his school. And as he expected, he wasn't late at all! Classes were to start in about 30 minutes (7:45 am) the thought of meeting his old friends and meeting his soon-to-be music student friends sounded good to him. But then again, he needs to help poor Kahoko for it was his fault that she was unconscious. So, after the tiring walk he had, he lifted Kahoko again and went to the Nurse's Office. The Nurse's Office was in the third floor. Luckily, the janitor happened to pass by in about the middle of the second floor and offered to help Hihara to carry Kahoko to the Nurse's Office. Suddenly, Hihara felt I nudge from his shoulder. Next thing he knew, Kahoko was clinging to his polo uniform. _"Oh! She's regained consciousness, maybe? I hope so." _He thought in his head while he gazed once in a while if Kahoko was opening her eyes. Sadly, he had no luck. But Kahoko's grip of his polo uniform never loosened until they got to the Nurse's Office. At the Nurse's Office, he settled Kahoko down in the bed. He made a very sad look on his face. He felt very stupid because by the looks of the bruises on Kahoko's right leg and the big wound on her other leg. The bruise on her leg made it look like as if her whole leg was swelling. He was very worried. Because the blood stains on her skirt kept on getting larger and larger. He would've done covered her wound with a bandage. But no, he couldn't. The wound was too near to Kahoko's skirt and therefore, he couldn't do anything but wait for the nurse to come in. he slapped his head for he felt failure on helping her. After mindlessly thinking about what he had done. Kahoko, neatly placed in her bed twitched her hand. Hihara saw it then tried to wake her up. _"Hey. Hino-chan. Are you awake? Hey. I'm really sorry about hitting you. It's that I couldn't st---." _He was stopped because Hino talked. _"It's okay. You don't need to apologize at all. I'm okay." _Hino said we a very gentle and understanding voice. Her eyes were still closed for it meant that she wants to rest for a bit. _"But, Hino-chan.." _Hiahara said not understanding why Kahoko had forgiven him. _"I hurt you a lot. And see what I have done to you. I couldn't stop because of the wet road.. I'm really sorry." _He apologized and apologized until Kahoko finally returned to her deep slumber. As a sorry for his doing, Hihara ripped off a piece of his polo shirt and tied it on Kahoko's wound while of course, not looking. He was very much upset with himself `cause there was nothing else he could do but this. He thought that it would be useless for Kahoko since it was a big wound. It didn't have any medicine, painkiller or whatsoever. Jut plain cloth ripped out from a uniform of an ordinary boy. But there was something more to this cloth that he didn't actually know that would happen. That something more changed his whole being after Kahoko woke up..

Sorry guys! Have to wait `till next chapter to find out what happened to the cloth!  Now, please click that button and tell me what you think about it. :P Thank you very much!


	4. Chapter 4: Could it Be?

Chapter 4: Could it be?

Hihara just left and Kahoko was alone in the room, still sleeping peacefully. Soon after a couple of more minutes of mindless sleeping, the sound of raindrops on the window's glass guess caught the attention of Kahoko's ears and she twitched. She finally woke up from her deep and long sleep all thanks to the continued pitter-patter of the rain. "_It's raining." _She thought. Yes, it was raining again but his time, harder than last night. And this time, too, there was even thunder and lightning! The window glass already had a big white mist on it since the clinic was very cold. So I just snuggled up a bit on the thick sheets on the bed. She finally got up but just sat on the bed wherein there were little droplets of blood. As she just sat down there, figuring out what was going on, she felt a sudden taste of hell or in other words, heavy and great pain on her legs. It hurts a lot. She then discovers the damage on both her legs. A large bruise on the right and a much larger wound on the left, she guessed because of the large bloodstain on the bandage and on the clear, white sheets she was resting on, which was clearly, not so white anymore. She felt the burning pain inside of her that made her want to cry badly. But she didn't for she thought it was a childish thing to do. Kahoko never really cried a lot. Except when she really felt like it or she had to.

She was totally clueless of what happened to her and forgot everything that had happened. Of course, Kahoko was not able to witness or see Hihara's sweetness and kindness to her when he carefully cared for her wounds. What Hihara was unknown to her and remained a mystery. She wondered where the bandage came form but she was certain that it wasn't from the clinic. It didn't seem to her to be a bandage but nothing more than an ordinary piece of cloth. And that's just where she is wrong..

After a few observations, she finally came to a conclusion. That she was brought to some kind of school clinic or something by most probably, the guy who hit her. She thought that because the room certainly looked like a school clinic for there were only 5 beds. And it didn't look like there were going to be more bed outside. She scanned the room more, turned her head left and right, struggling to find out where she was and what was happening. Finally, something caught her eye that gave her a definite answer on where she was. Towels. Yes, it was the bright yellow colored towels that hanged form the corner that said where she was. The towels had a blue logo on it and in fine print, it said, "SEISOU". That made things pretty clear to her. She was brought to her school! Of course, she felt lucky. She wouldn't have to run all the way to her school again. She didn't know who brought her here but she thought that the person who hit her recognized her uniform and brought her here. Or maybe.. She crossed a thought that maybe the guy who hit her was from her school! She was eager to find out so she finally stood on her two, badly wounded legs that felt like something inside was burning. She walked towards the door as she felt the oozing pain inside her legs. She didn't give up because of her eagerness. And because of that determination, she was able to succeed in reaching the door. It had a large, green sign on top of it, which said, EXIT. She opened the door and walked over to the Nurse's Station to ask some question about her mystery savior while she just bore with the pain she was currently feeling. When she got there, she saw a nurse sitting on the computer roll-around chair while scanning through the Clinic's old folder and records. Kahoko thought that if she said anything, she would be disturbing the nurse in her work. For it seemed to me that the nurse was very busy. But then again, the nurse asked her before I even said anything. The nurse turned around with the roller chair and has quite a shock when she saw me standing in front of her desk looking as pale as ever. I knew it. I didn't look very healthy to other people. Considering that inside, I also felt terrible and I felt so dizzy it was as if my world was spinning `round and `round. It felt like I had a fever, but I didn't bother to check `cause I knew I didn't. No. I WOULDN'T. "_Oh! Ms. Kahoko! You're awake! What're you doing standing up!? You should be resting!" _exclaimed the nurse. I nodded in response to her statement-You're awake. I smiled at her and said, "_Uhhh, yeah. I'm awake. No worries, I'm fine. Uhmm. If you don't mind me asking. But, who brought me here?" _She put her finger below her chin as a sign that she was thinking. I was eager to find out but I didn't wan to rush her for she seemed busy enough for being a school nurse, caring for hundreds of students everyday and I didn't want to be a burden to her. So after a few second of some real, hard thinking, her answer saddened me. "_I'm sorry, Ms. Kahoko. But he didn't leave his name I can describe him to you, if you want." 'Oh, yes please." _I said, sighing. But then again, it would be pointless and useless since I knew nobody from this school. She thought again and blurted out a simple description, which I think maybe enough to know "HIM". _"He was a very tall guy with green forest colored hair. He was wearing a gold uniform jacket.. or was it white? I really don't know. I'm guessing he's a third year student and a music student? I'm really sorry, Miss Kahoko-san. But that's all I know `cause I'm only new here. _She explained. I gave her an understanding face. "_Oh, no. I completely understand. I'm new here, too. I know how it feels. But hey, thanks a lot. I guarantee you it's a great help to me. Thanks again! See you later!" _ She smiled at me and said, _"Oh wait! Before you leave and get to your class, go to the Central Office/ you'll be needing a permit from there so that your teacher can know why you're late and accept you in his or her class. The Central Office is just down the corridor to the left. Goodluck, Miss Kahoko-san!" :) _I just nodded to let her know that I got all the things that she told me. I thanked her greatly for everything she's done and head out for the dreaded Central Office.

As I walked down the corridor, I thought to myself, "_Hey! At least, I made a new friend! My very first friend here.. Is a nurse!" _ I thought a lot of funny things because of myself having a nurse as a first friend in school. You never know, she might become my bestfriend in time! I giggled to myself despite the pain that I was still feeling from my accident. I thought these things to distract me from the burning pain I felt on my legs. Walking was really hard for me at this time. That guy who hit me will have a good beating from me I'll show him! Oh, just he waits! As I thought of the thing such as how I'm going to rip the guy to shreds, how I should burn him and how I'll beat the heck out of that guy, I didn't quite notice that I finally made it to the Central Office. I can see someone was inside, too. I can see for the Office door has a big, glass window with a red print-on that said "**CENTRAL OFFICE****" **The guy inside, I thought was probably late. Because I saw him catch his breath like there's no tomorrow. And for some weird reason, I feel like I know the guy. He was tall and green hair. I wanted to find out so I opened the door as gently as any human can possibly do. But guess what? The door hinges was probably centuries old! It made a lot of squeaking and creaking noises that somewhat echoed in the room. Operation get in without being noticed—FAILED! But then again, the noises caught the attention of Mr. Tall and green haired. He turned around and.. OH MY GOSH! What the potato!? It was Hihara-senpai! I froze in the sight of meeting an old friend. I gave him a surprised, yet relieved look. I was totally speechless. _"H-H-Hino-chan!" _he hesitated. _"Hihara-senpai! You're here!"_ I said as I gave him a big grin. "_Uhh, yeah. I was late so I was sent here by sensei to get a permission slip. How `bout you, why're you here?" _He didn't look as pleased as me for suddenly bumping again to each other like the other day (Literally) which quite saddened me. I ignored the expressions and said, _"Well, I just got out of the clinic. I don't remember clearly what happened to me but one thing's for sure. I was hit by some guy wit a bike while on my way to school. And I still have no idea who it was! But the nurse gave me an idea of who that guy might be. The nurse described him for me. But--." _I was stopped by Hihara who spoke, "_Hey, listen Hino-chan. I've gotta get going. You see I'm already late and all." _H was hiding something, maybe? I don't know. His face and reactions showed it. He was pretty much guilty-faced when he said that. I wonder why. I bought his excuse of being already late so I said, _Hey. It's totally okay. I understand. Well, see you around then?" _He nodded and waved goodbye to me. He turned around and there it was. EVIDENCE. Hihara's shirt was ripped! I don't know. I was quite confused `cause I know Hihara-senpai won't lie to me. Guilty-faced? Hmmm. Come to think of it. Tall, green haired, gold uniform jacket. OH NO! Could it be!? Naw. No way. As I continued this denial, I watched him as he slowly walks away, head down low, down the corridor with the thought,_ "I wonder if it IS the guy. And if he is, then why not tell me?" _I felt horrible than never.


	5. Chapter 5: Highschool Life SURPRISE!

Chapter 5: Surprise of my HighSchool life. :)

After feeling horrible because of judging and blaming a complete stranger, I finally finished my permission slip. Now I can get to class. But wait… where? I sighed.

I forgot about it I didn't know where my classroom was! Well, I thought to myself, I'll just have to find it. I inspected the rooms on the third floor. I saw a lot of 3rd year classrooms. So I supposed that the second year classrooms were downstairs. I happen to pass a by a comfort room. Come to think of it, I haven't checked on my hair since I left home. And I happen to be hit by a bike so guess my hair was messy.

So I decided to check my hair inside the bathroom. When I got inside, I was like

WHOA.

The bathroom was ENORMOUS! GIGANTIC! BIG! SPACIOUS! And clean. Like sparkly clean. The mirror was also pretty long. Like 20 feet or something

So I had the mirror all to myself, and I took the time I need in fixing my pretty red curls.

As I brushed, the thought of Hihara crossed my mind. What are the possibilities that he might be the one who hit me by accident then, bring me back to safety? I shook my head real hard and thought, "_Dang. I have got to stop blaming Hihara for this! Stop it, Kahoko!"_

I went towards the door and before I opened it, I gave out a big sigh. I went towards the stairs. And when I was about to take my first step…

BOOM. There goes a sudden burning pain in my leg! I knew instantly that my life was flashing before my very eyes since there were like a LOT of flight of stairs, and when I fall down, I'd probably die [LOL]. _"It`s the end of my life! Goodbye, good world." _I thought to myself.

But suddenly, my own thoughts of dying because of falling from a hundred flights of stairs went away. They completely disappeared when a gigantic arm wrapped itself around my waist, which of course, prevented my fall.

The arms were pretty huge, I can say. The huge man-like arm pulled me up `till I felt the flat, concrete floor again.

Mr. Unknown guy pulled me in as gently as he can, despite the force that might be coming out from the gigantic arms.

I felt a somewhat hard body behind me, _"IT'S A GUY…" _I thought. _"Are you okay?"_ he inquired.

His voice was pretty deep. _"Uh, yes. I am just a little trip." _I said with hesitation. He then lets go of me and lays me down on the floor.

I sat down on the floor like a child would, when she's crying. I rubbed my eyes, and saw him. He squats in front of me with that pretty cordial smile and says, _"Are you really okay? That was quite a trip. You scared me." _I totally forgot his question for I looked deep in his eyes.

He had eyes the same color as his hair, forest-green, almost the same color as Hihara's. He had a somewhat tanned complexion, made me think that he was an outdoor-ish person. He had a fit body, too. He was pretty tall, too. Again, it fitted the description of the nurse!

"_Oh, God, Kahoko! You're thinking about it, AGAIN! Focus!"_

"_Hey, you there?" _The guy asked, so confused. _"Oh, I'm sorry. What?" _I asked, embarrassed. _"Are you okay?" _he repeated.

"_Oh, yes, I am, thank you for helping!" _I said, bowing my head.

He flicked my head. _"OW!" _I screamed. _"Don't fool me, I don't think you are." _He gave me a straight face, then smiled playfully.

I scratched my head in accordance to playing along. _"I am, really. I can show you! :)"_ As to reassure him, I tried to stand up.

"_Oh, please oh please oh please oh please, DON'T FALL!" _I prayed in my head.

With the assistance of the stair railings, I was able to stand up for about 5-9 seconds.

Then again. **FAIL. **I felt that stupid feeling, AGAIN! DANG! I quickly went out of balance, and is about to fall towards the stairs, AGAIN.

"_OI!" _the guy screamed, as he, as if it was automatic, grabbed me again.

He pulled me away from the stairs, I felt so much support.

As he pulled me farther form the stairs, I could feel his body and its heat on mine.

It felt as if he was hugging me, I felt care.

The wind suddenly blew, and brought in the wet cherry blossoms from the nearby Sakura tree.

It was real cold, but I couldn't feel half of the cold since HIS body was next to mine.

We went steady like that for quite some seconds, until he finally, let go of me.

He turned around in embarrassment.

"_Oh… Uhm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to---."_

"_I understand completely, don't worry about it."_

I gave the most sincere smile I can, despite the pain I still felt in my leg.

He turned around, and he thought, _"The sweetest smile I've seen so far, this day.." _

"_Owwww!" _I moaned in terror. I sat myself down in the first step of stairs.

I massaged it, as he sat down beside me.

"_What are you doing here, anyway? This is the MUSIC STUDENTS building you're in." _He asked.

"_I don't actually know. I just got out of the clinic, and I'm here. I was told that I needed a permit from the Central Office, so there. Now I'm trying to find my classroom" _I explained as he listen with interest. I can see it. :)

"_Ah. I see. Well, you wouldn't find your classroom here. This is the __**MUSIC STUDENTS' **__building. And as far as I can observe, you're __**GEN-ED**__. Like me. Do you know where it is? Our building I mean?"_ he asked back.

"_Well. Actually, that's kinda what the problem is… I don't." _I asked as I giggled around like a kid.

"_Well, If you don't mind, then. I can… Uh." _ I can tell, he was pretty shy. And obviously not that used to talking to girls. So, I understand our situation.

"_Uh. Sure? I might get lost. This is a pretty large school." _I agreed to his offer.

He walked with me, with his hands in his pockets. _"Oh, yeah. My name's Tsuchiura Ryoutarou from class B-24. Nice to meet you." _And he gave out a big smile.

"_My name's Hino Kahoko, from the classroom beside you, class A-23. Nice to meet you as well, Tsuchiura!" _I smiled to him.

We walked silently from the moment we ended our introductions. We walked the stairs that seemed to be so endless because of how slow we were walking. _"Annoying legs!" _I mumbled in my head.

He walked beside me all the way, I can even hear him breathing heavily.

We can hear the rain, pouring again outside. He just walked beside me, with no words coming out of his mouth. Everything fell silent. We heard the continuous pitter-patter of the rain as we neared the last flight of stairs. I felt his heavy breaths on my head, he must be tired. Good thing we were almost there.

"_Oh GOD! Why now of all times!?" _Tshuchiura squirmed, in sign of dilemma. It was raining real hard, and a pretty long way to our building. DANG! Why DID they have to build a long walkway with no roof between our building and THEIR building. It is for the reason so that when it's raining real hard like this, we can't pass through? _"It's okay, Tsuchiura. We can make it." _

Then, I heard IT. The only thing that made me cry on rainy things like these. I've always hated the rain. 'Cause I always knew that when it rained, there's a possibility that I'm going to hear IT. THUNDER.

***BOOOOOOOOM!*******

I closed my eyes, I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. I looked at Tsuchiura, and my look pierced his eyes. I looked like a terrified kid after getting lost inside the grocery store. Tsuchiura sighed and gave me a genuine smile.

"_Don't worry, kid. We can make it."_

Even if that wasn't my problem, it somehow gave me enough relief to pull my self together. I gave him a determined nod. _"Wait. Lemme give this to you." _He let go of me for a second, and I held on to the nearby pillar. EWW! I still can't stand on my own! :(

He started to take of his GEN-ED jacket, and handed it to me.

"_BUU---"_

"_Geez. It's just a jacket. Don't worry about it. Besides, if noticed, I'm ten thousand times more physically fit than you are." _He chuckled.

"_I… I guess so. Thanks, Tsuchiura." _

I gave him a grateful smile, and he did the same. I covered my head with his jacket. I felt warm again, despite the cold atmosphere the rain was giving me.

"_Ready?" _Tsuchiura asked, determined than ever.

I nodded in response.

It was pretty far. And dang slippery. But anyway, we went for it. I didn't understand whether we ran or walked briskly. But we were going fast, I guess fast enough to get there without 3minutes or so. Then it started again. I heard the thunder again, and I closed my eyes very terrified.

He put his hand on my head, _"I'm here…" _ I hear him say under his breath.

I clung onto his shirt, closed my eyes and depended completely in him to take me there safely.

"_It's okay now…" _and FINALLY, we got to our covered building. We were soaking wet, but he is more than me. We both tried to catch up with our breaths. It was very tiring, indeed. Especially that I wasn't feeling well. He patted my head, as if I was a kid after doing a good job.

"_Great job, kid. You okay?" _he asked.

***BOOOOOM!***

"_Gaahhhhhh…..!"_ without hesitation, I covered my ears and closed my eyes.

"_Hey. It's okay. Just a small thunder, is all. You okay?"_

such comforting words like this was all I've ever heard him say since we met a while ago. He truly knows how to make a girl feel comforted. He knew the exact words I needed to hear, right then and there.

"_Y—Yes. I—I'm okay…" _I guess my voice shaking gives no sign that I am alright after all.

He scratched his head, for confusion. He was unsure, I guess.

"_Well. We made it. Better head off to our class…"_

I gave him back his coat and just smiled, instead of saying thanks. I didn't want to let him hear my shaking voice again.

He escorted me to my classroom. Since our classrooms were on the same floor, he told me there was no trouble at all.

**--8:16 A.M; Gen-Ed Students' building.**

"_Well, here's your classroom, Hino."_

Gosh. Finally, he called me by name, instead of "_KID". _:))

"_Thank you very much, Tsuchiura. Really. Everything's appreciated!" _I bowed my head in gratitude.

"_Oh, PLEASE! Hino. Please don't bow. It's all my pleasure. See ya, kid. Gotta get going now." _He hesitated. He waved goodbye, and went to the neighboring classroom, section B-24.

I held the door, pretty nervous in opening it. I gathered all my courage, and slowly opened the door.

"_Ahhh. Miss Hino Kahoko, I suppose?"_

Everybody was staring at me, and there was silence inside the room. I totally spaced out.

"_Well?"_

"_Ahhh… AH! Yes sir! Hino Kahoko! I… am. " _GEEZ! I'm such an idiot.

The stern-looking teacher snapped his Geometry book closed, and lowered his tiny eyeglasses.

"_Put the piece of paper your holding in my desk, and find a vacant seat. Go ahead."_

Suddenly, he didn't look and sound so stern anymore. I did as he said, and found a vacant chair at the back, near the window. I sat down and sighed. Then, I felt a sudden something thrown at my head. And that's when I thought, great. First day of school, and someone's already bullying me? *SIGH…

I turned around to see who it was, and then I saw it. My eyes widened, 'cause of shock and too much happiness of what a beautiful sight I'm seeing.

**NAO & MIO!**

My 2 best-est friend ever, IN MY SCHOOL! It was the greatest thing that happened to me, on that same day that I went through a minor accident.

NEXT CHAPTER coming up soon. =)

REVIEW PLEASE? =3


End file.
